The present invention relates generally to cartons and methods for making the same, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to cartons for holding siftable materials such as powder detergents and a method for making a blank of which such carton is made.
In recent years, the rising costs of consumer goods and increasing consumer awareness of environmental issues has spawned an increase in the development of products and packaging which are not only less expensive to package, transport and shelve, but are also more environmentally sound. It is unquestionable that most consumers would prefer their products to be packaged more efficiently so that the cost of the product to the consumer is minimized, raw materials are not wasted and the resultant refuse is limited. However, it is human nature to want the best of all worlds. Thus, there is a need to provide quality goods which are packaged in such a way that a balance is struck between consumer appeal, durability, cost (in initial packaging, transportation and shelving), and waste (which should be minimized at production and disposal). Many manufacturers of consumer goods have responded by providing concentrated powders, liquids, etc., while many manufacturers of packages and packaging houses have responded by providing less expensive and more innovative packages which are sometimes smaller.
Even so, there are several shortcomings with regard to such packages. For instance, one problem with currently-available cardboard containers for powdered detergents is that such packages cannot be filled to capacity because of the placement of a pouring spout on the side of the carton. Because the powder would immediately spill out of the spout upon its initial opening if the container was filled to capacity, the container is actually made larger than necessary and then not filled to capacity to prevent such undesirable spillage. Containers of this type are undesirable because additional material must be used in manufacturing such cartons. The cost of utilizing such additional material and transporting and shelving the larger carton is passed on to the consumer. Moreover, the use of such additional materials in production necessarily increases the amount of refuse.
Other containers for siftable materials attempt to solve this "empty top" problem by providing a top flap which opens to allow the consumer to scoop out the powder. Although such a design solves the problem of not filling the container to capacity, it is difficult to initially retrieve a scoop buried in the powder without spilling some of the powder. In addition, it is often awkward and time-consuming to measure out the proper amount of the powdered material without spillage. Still further, a separate scoop is usually provided, adding to packaging waste and increasing costs. Lastly, providing covers for such opening, if it is done at all, also increases the costs of the product and the waste resulting therefrom.
Although anxious to meet consumer demand, manufacturers still desire to keep their manufacturing costs to a minimum while providing a quality product. Concerns of the manufacturer include the need to reduce the number of different materials or the amount of material used in the fabrication of the container as well as the need to reduce the steps and time required to manufacture and assemble the container. Accordingly, it is desirable for the manufacturer to eliminate separately attached pouring spouts, separate covers and extra scoops, not only from the standpoint of reducing the use of additional materials, such as plastic or metal, but also from an assembly standpoint. In most cases, the less manufacturing steps required, the less the cost to the manufacturer and ultimately to the consumer.
Thus, attempts have been made to provide containers which solve the aforementioned problems. Most of these attempts, however, have proven unsatisfactory, either to the consumer, the manufacturer, or both.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,292 to Field discloses a flip-top dispensing carton with an improved pouring spout having wing elements to control the flow of powdered material therefrom. Although the spout does, to some extent, control the partially-filled container problem by providing an inner collar which extends to the top of the carton, the manufacturing of such a carton involves further, costly steps. Namely, the additional steps of first forming the inner collar by cutting a separate smaller panel form paperboard and then gluing the panel to the main blank which forms the carton must be taken at the expense of the manufacturer.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,236 to Lowe discloses a carton for powdered materials that is capable of being filled to capacity. The pouring spout, however, is formed by providing additional cardboard which must be, in turn, folded and glued to form external depending flanges for frictional engagement with the outside of the container. Again, the manufacturing costs of such a container in unsatisfactory in that it requires additional steps and materials.
Other cartons which can be formed from one contiguous blank nevertheless still suffer from manufacturing and assembly problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,324 to Anderson provides a carton formed from a single blank. The blank, however, uses additional paperboard which is folded to form both an outer container as well as an inner container. This construction incurs additional costs in assembly as well as in raw materials. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,956 to Frohlicher discloses a carton that may be formed from one piece, but again, its construction requires considerable folding and gluing to construct the flip-top by forming depending flanges to frictionally engage the outer walls of the container.
Accordingly, the present invention solves the aforementioned consumer and manufacturer shortcomings by providing an environmentally-sound and inexpensive container that is not only sturdy and capable of being filled to capacity, but can also be manufactured and assembled with fewer steps and in less time, and uses less materials than previous containers which do not even provide the same advantages.